


Learning a Lesson

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, bottom!stan, implied fiddleauthor, implied fiddlestanwich, implied stancest, top!fidds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley has been quite rude, insulting Fiddleford about always being submissive, and Fiddleford thinks it's about time he learned some respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure smut. Because I love top!Fidds almost as much as I love bottom!Stan.

Fiddleford felt his eye twitch as his colleagues talked about him openly while he was in the room. Stan was teasing his older brother once again only the teasing was about being topped by Fiddleford. Stan was laughing at it; Fiddleford was the most submissive guy in existence. Fiddleford huffed and glanced to the older twin. Ford gave him a small smirk, he knew what he was doing but it was still annoying.

“Ya know, Stanley,” Fiddleford finally huffed as he stood up, “I happen t’ enjoy being submissive but,” he turned to the larger man and glared at him, “I would have no problem dominatin’ you.”

Stan laughed. A loud bark of laughter that irritated Fiddleford even more. Ford grinned and backed out of the room. He knew exactly what he was doing and Fiddleford was going to get some revenge later but first he turned his attention to the younger twin who was still smirking at him. “You don’t have it in ya t’ top me. Sixer just loves takin’ it up the a-” Stan was cut short when the smaller man shoved him back into a nearby wall. Stan opened his mouth to snap at him but Fiddleford was too fast and had him pressed into the wall.

“Ya want me t’ dominate ya don’tcha?” Fiddleford purred. He could almost feel the shift in his personality as he trailed his nimble fingers up Stan’s arms. Sure he loved being submissive - being told what to do and left absolutely speechless from his partner - but he enjoyed being in control. He loved it. He loved making his partner speechless and moaning for him. He loved the power. And Stanley needed to be taught some respect.

“Y-you,” Stanley gulped visibly, “you don’t have it in ya, Fiddlesticks.” That stupid pet name Fiddleford normally loved but it made his blood boil. Boy was going to get a lesson in respect real soon.

“I don’t?” Fiddleford asked sweetly as he threaded his fingers into Stan’s thick hair. “Ya know that ya want to be dominated by me. I know ya do.” He leaned in close and planted a soft kiss to Stan’s neck. He could feel the bigger man’s pulse going wild beneath his lips. “Ya want me t’ pull yer hair, don’tcha?” As he spoke Fiddleford pulled on Stan’s hair, hard. The other moaned and rolled his hips forward. Fiddleford smirked as he bit into the exposed flesh of Stan’s neck. He moaned again, his hips bucking forward.

“F-f-” Stanley was panting and Fiddleford had just started.

“Ya want me t’ ravish ya, don’tcha?” Fiddleford forced Stanley’s legs apart and pressed his thigh up against Stan’s growing erection. That didn’t take long. Fiddleford smirked as Stan moaned and rocked his hips down into Fiddleford’s thigh. “Yer a little slut, aren’tcha? Ya want me t’ fuck you senseless.” Stan moaned. Fiddleford chuckled darkly as he pulled on Stan’s hair to angle his head a little. He sunk his teeth into Stan’s neck hard. He knew it would hurt but Stan just moaned loudly. “Yer such a slut, Stanley.” Fiddleford hissed as he moved to bite into Stan’s earlobe. Stan’s body was shuddering, his hips rocking already. This wouldn’t take long. “Ya need t’ learn some manners though.” He shoved Stanley back into the wall and stepped away. “You,” he pointed to him, “gotta learn t’ watch yer mouth and respect yer elders.”

Stanley snorted despite himself. Fiddleford was in fact the oldest of the trio but he was so quiet everyone seemed to forget the fact. Fiddleford glared and slammed his hand into the wall beside Stanley’s head. That shut the man up. His breathing got heavy once again, his eyes lidded with desire.

“Stanley,” Fiddleford hissed before his eyes softened, “do you want this?” He didn’t dare continue if Stanley didn’t want to and there was just a hint of fear in Stanley’s posture. Fiddleford had never been so forceful, even with Stanford, and he wanted to make sure it was ok.

Stan nodded eagerly.

“Speak.” Fiddleford snapped.

“Yes.” Stan moaned. “Yes please. Oh, God.”

Fiddleford snickered. “Yer a needy little slut aren’tcha?”

He nodded again, he started to pant again as his eyes darted down to Fiddleford’s lips. Fiddleford drank in the moment. Normally it was the other way around; Stan pinning Fiddleford to a bed and kissing him hard and forcing his hands down Fiddleford’s slacks. Not that Fiddleford minded Stan’s way of fucking, it was his own and that’s why Fiddleford liked him so much. But Fiddleford wasn’t like Stanley, especially when it came to dominating, Fiddleford actually  _ dominated _ his partner instead of just pinning him down and fucking him.

“If ya want me t’ stop say red, alright?” Fiddleford trailed his fingertips up Stan’s chest, “Green if ya want me t’ continue. Got it?” Fiddleford wrapped his hand around Stan’s neck and forced him back into the wall. Stan gasped, his body going rigid as his chest heaved. “Color.” He barked.

“Green.” He gasped.

“Good.” Fiddleford purred as he danced his fingertips against Stan’s neck. The larger man tilted his head back giving Fiddleford access to his neck. Fiddleford chuckledonce again. “Get t’ yer room, take off yer clothes and get on yer hands an’ knees. Got it?” Stan nodded and Fiddleford backed away. Stanley didn’t move at first, his chest heaved and Fiddleford figured his mind was still reeling trying to catch up. “Move.” Fiddleford barked.

Stanley jolted and headed towards the door. Fiddleford smacked his ass, hard, as he passed. It stirred Stan to move faster. Fiddleford waited a moment, running a hand through his hair, it had been a long time since he’d acted this way and he needed to psyche himself up. Fiddleford took a deep breath and loosened his tie a little bit. Stan was eager and that enough was winding Fiddleford up.

Fiddleford took slow purposeful steps to Stan’s room. He made sure his footsteps rang out through the entire house. Ford probably could hear them from wherever he was hiding out. Fiddleford would deal with that twin later. For now he had a mouthy little  _ slut _ to deal with.

Stanley was butt naked on the bed when Fiddleford opened the door. His plush ass wiggling in the air as the door opened. Fiddleford almost burst out laughing, it was almost too great to see Stan being so… “C’mon Fidds.” Stan panted, he looked over his shoulder. “Can’t wait much longer.” His dick was already twitching, hard and ready. Fiddleford smirked as he closed the door behind him. Stan wiggled his ass again, tauntingly. Fiddleford slapped it. Stan squeaked. “Please?”

“That’s a good boy.” Fiddleford massaged the spot he just slapped.

Stan dropped his head onto the bed. “Please. Please.”

“Please what, Stanley?” Fiddleford asked as he started to tease Stan’s entrance with his index finger.

“Oh,” Stan moaned into his arms. “Fuck me. Please. Fiddlefo- _ oh _ .” Stan trailed off as Fiddleford pressed just the tip of his finger into the tight ring of muscles without a drop of lubrication.

“Yer impatient, Stanley,” Fiddleford drew back, “unless ya want it t’ hurt for the next few days.”

“Don’t care.” Stan panted. “Please.”

“Fer someone who was makin’ fun of me earlier you sure are needy.” Fiddleford slapped Stan’s ass again. “Now…” Fiddleford ran his nails across Stan’s back, “Color!”

“Green! Green, oh God.”

“Stanley,” Fiddleford purred, trailing his hands up to Stan’s hair, “I haven’t hardly touched ya,” he grabbed his hair and yanked it back to look at Stan’s face, “you really are a little slut, aren’tcha?”

“Yes.”

“You let yer brother fuck you like this?” Fiddleford pulled on Stan’s hair until he sat back on his haunches to relieve the pain in his scalp.

“N-no.” Stan panted.

“Good.” Fiddleford released Stan’s hair to grab his chin and pull him close. “Nobody can fuck you like this, except me, got it,  _ boy _ ?” He hadn’t even fucked him yet and Stan was a quivering mess. Fiddleford would be lying if he wasn’t painfully hard already.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Good.” Fiddleford pulled Stan into a hard kiss. Stan melted into it, pressing his chest against Fiddleford. He moaned as the other bit his lower lip and forcing him back onto the bed. Fiddleford wrapped his hand around Stan’s dick, he arched into the touch. His dick was already starting to leak, Fiddleford ran his thumb across the slit and gathered up the precum.

Fiddleford dipped his head and closed his mouth around one of Stan’s nipples. He grazed his teeth around the taut little point. Stan moaned obscenely, he was the complete opposite of his usual quiet grunting self. Fiddleford loved it; he wanted to hear every sound Stan could make.

“So, boy,” Fiddleford drew away and gripped the base of Stan’s dick tightly, “ya gonna watch yer mouth ‘round me?”

Stan smirked up at Fiddleford, “Y-you gonna do this every t-time I misbehave?”

Fiddleford rolled his eyes and removed his hands from Stanley. “That’s not the right answer, Stanley.” He brought his hand down on the inside of Stan’s thigh as hard as he could. Stan’s dick actually twitched. “Ya gonna respect me, boy?”

He hesitated, swallowing hard before answering, “Yes.”

Fiddleford wrapped his hand around Stan’s dick as he leaned down over his lover. “Ya know, boy,” He purred into Stan’s ear, “if ya like this that much… we can do this whenever we want.” He stroked Stan’s length with a gentle hand.

“Oh, f-fuck.” Stan arched his back as he wrapped his hands around Fiddleford’s arms.

“Needy slut.” Fiddleford smirked before he bit into Stan’s neck and gripped him harder.

“Yes!” Stan practically screamed.

“Told ya you wanted me t’ dominate ya.” He teased.

“S-shut it and fuck m-me.”

“God,” Fiddleford’s dick throbbed in his boxers but he wasn’t about to indulge himself just yet, “yer such a needy  _ fucking _ slut. But,” he gripped Stan’s length, letting his nails dig into the sensitive flesh, “you don’t get t’ tell me what t’ do, boy, ya got it?”

Stan whimpered and wiggled a little beneath Fiddleford. He nodded and dropped his hands back to his side.

“Good.” Fiddleford knelt between Stan’s thighs and took his whole length in his mouth. Stan groaned. Fiddleford was an old pro at taking Stan’s dick by now but this was different, he allowed his teeth to graze along the underside of the sensitive flesh. He kneaded Stan’s thigh with one hand while the other started to fondle Stan’s balls with the other. He’d learned just how Stan liked to have his balls held but oh no, this wasn’t about doing it his way, Fiddleford squeezed his hands just too tight and let his nails drag just a little too hard. Stan didn’t seem to care as he threw his head back into his pillow and twisted his head back and forth.

Fiddleford sucked on Stan’s length, hollowing his cheeks, until he felt Stan’s heavy hands threading into his hair. Fiddleford pulled away with a wet pop and removed Stan’s hands and forced them onto the bed by Stan’s head as he hovered over him. “Did I tell ya that ya could do that?”

Stan whimpered and shook his head. Fiddleford released his hands and slapped Stan across the cheek. Stan sucked in a deep breath and froze. For a moment Fiddleford wondered if he’d gone too far.

“Color.” He wanted to snap but his voice was gentle. He was worried. He didn’t know where Stan’s limits were.

“Green!” Stan moaned loudly.

Alright then. Stan liked some pain. Fiddleford smiled. “Good boy, now you keep ya hands t’ yaself.” Stan nodded and Fiddleford dropped back down between Stan’s thighs. He bit into the thigh that had been abused a few times; it was bright red and already starting to bruise a little but Fiddleford wanted to make sure there would be a nasty bruise reminding Stan of this night for a long time. He pulled away and looked at Stanley, “We’re gonna play a game, alright?” Stan nodded. “First rule though, ya gotta ask t’ cum, got it?” He nodded again. “I’m not gonna touch yer dick until ya cum.” Stan opened his mouth but Fiddleford cut him off, “And yer gonna cum for me, Stanley.”

Stan nodded unsure what else to do. Fiddleford picked up a bottle of lube that Stan had so thoughtfully set out and coated his fingers generously with the liquid. Stan watched him with lidded eyes until Fiddleford sat back on his heels.

“On yer hands and knees again, boy.” Fiddleford wouldn’t punish Stan because he was the reason Stan ended up on his back. Stan hurried to comply, his legs were shaking as he glanced over his shoulder at Fiddleford. “Good boy,” Fiddleford smiled and kneaded his ass a little before he slid a single slicked up finger into Stan’s tight entrance. Stan dropped his head onto his forearms and moaned. Fiddleford took his time, easing his finger deeper, he was being teasingly slow but Fiddleford didn’t care.

“Please.” Stan whimpered into his arms.

“What was that?” Fiddleford asked, drawing his hands from Stanley to hover over him.

Stan cried out at the loss. “Please. Please… fuck me. I’ll be good. I’ll be  _ soo _ good.”

“Hm,” Fiddleford hummed, dancing his fingers along Stan’s bare back, “Nah,” he punctuated his decision with a hard slap to Stan’s ass. Stan yelped. “Never tell me what t’ do again, got it? I will fuck ya when I want to and,” he slid two fingers into Stan’s ass without warning, “I already know it’ll be good, ya don’t gotta tell me.” Stan whined loudly. “Got it?”

“Yes.” Stan nodded.

“Good boy.” Fiddleford sat back and prepped Stan. It didn’t take long until he was satisfied. He slid his fingers out and slapped Stan’s ass before he slid from the bed and undid his zipper and pulled his straining cock from his boxers. He gave it a few strokes as he drank in the image of Stanley on his hands and knees waiting for him to fuck him senseless.

Stan whimpered, looking up at Fiddleford with needy eyes.

“Don’t worry, boy,” Fiddleford patted Stan’s cheek, “just gettin’ a condom before I ravish yer ass.” Stan gulped. Fiddleford grabbed said condom and rolled it on. “Remember the rules?” There was only one, should be easy enough to remember. Stan nodded as Fiddleford returned to the bed. The thinner man slapped his ass hard, “Speak!”

“Yes!”

“Tell me.”

“I c-can’t cum until,” Fiddleford entered Stan without warning, “ _ Oh _ ,” he threw his head back unable to speak as he adjusted to the sudden intrusion. “Oh, ohhh.”

“C’mon Stanley,” Fiddleford panted as he buried himself into the hilt. “Tell me.”

“Can’t cum until you say so…”

“And?”

“Gotta… ask.” Stanley was breathless.

“And?”

He hesitated. Fiddleford drew out before snapping his hips forward. “Ah, can’t… touch… dick… you… anything…”

“Good boy.” Fiddleford praised as he started to thrust into Stan. “Color.”

“Green.”

Fiddleford quickened his pace as he grabbed onto Stanley’s thick hair and pulled on it. Stan almost screamed, his back arching in what had to be a painful way, Fiddleford didn’t care. Stan started to gasp with each and every thrust, it sounded pained. Stan was a little bigger than Fiddleford and he was finding it difficult to keep thrusting up into Stanley while yanking on his hair. He changed tactics and shoved Stan’s face into the mattress. It changed the position and where Fiddleford was hitting and based on Stan’s loud howl he was hitting the other’s prostate dead on.

“You like this ya dirty little slut, don’tcha?” Fiddleford bent over Stanley and tugged on his hair. Stan wailed again, he was just a collection of noises unable to form words. It was absolutely beautiful and fueled Fiddleford to thrust harder and faster. His grip tightened on Stanley’s hair until it was hurting his knuckles. Stanley just moaned and panted.

“F-Fi-” Stan stammered, “P-please.”

“Yes boy?” Fiddleford asked.

“Gonna cum!” Stan tossed his head back. That was quick and without touching his dick.

Fiddleford slapped Stan’s ass, “Ya gotta ask me first b’fore ya cum. Ya know that, Stanley.”

Stan whimpered, his body shaking, “P-please… c-can I cum?”

Fiddleford paused, thinking, before he pulled on Stan’s hair, “No. Not yet.”

Stan whimpered again, his legs shuddered. “P-please.”

“I said no, Stanley.” Fiddleford warned.

“F-fuck!” Stan’s back started to arch. He was close. “C-can’t stop… please!”

Fiddleford huffed, “Stanley, please, learn some restraint.” Still he reached around and gripped the base of Stan’s dick hard with his hand. “I told ya not t’ cum until I said you could.”

Stan wasn’t able to speak, his whole body shuddering. Fiddleford felt his lover’s dick pulsing in his hands, wanting so badly to orgasm but he wasn’t able to with Fiddleford’s too tight grip on the base. He was hovering on the edge, a mess of whimpers and whines unable to do anything else. Fiddleford squeezed a little harder as he hit Stanley’s prostate again. Stan wailed. As fun as it was, Stan was reaching his limit and Fiddleford didn’t want to scare the poor boy off.

“You gonna be good fer me, Stanley? Ya gonna respect me?”

“Yes. Yes.  _ Yes. _ ” Stan started to repeat the word over and over like a child learning their first word.

“Cum for me, boy.” Fiddleford released his tight grip on Stan’s length and almost instantly Stan started to scream. His head threw back as moans and swears slipped through his lips. Fiddleford held onto Stan’s hips as the larger man shook violently through his orgasm. It seemed to go on forever. The tight muscles in his ass milked Fiddleford’s length as Stanley shivered through the intense orgasm. It pulled Fiddleford into his own orgasm. He moaned Stanley’s name and snapped his hips harder into Stan who collapsed onto the bed with low whimpers. Fiddleford slowed his hips as he milked the last of his own orgasm. He slid out carefully and released Stan’s hips, the other immediately fell onto the bed and started to gasp for breath. Fiddleford discarded the condom and tucked himself back into his pants.

“Ya learn yer lesson?”

Stan nodded, “Uh huh.”

“Good.” He patted Stan’s ass that was bright red from all the abuse.

“Can,” Stan panted, “we do that again?”

“Of course, Stanley.” Fiddleford continued to pat Stan’s ass. “Just gotta ask, alright?” Stan nodded before Fiddleford leaned over him and kissed the top of his head, “Ya did pretty good, Stanley, only next time,” Fiddleford gave Stan one last slap to his ass, “you  _ better _ not cum before I say ya can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody minds I'm kinda sorta flooding the Fiddlestan tag a little but I just love these two so much. I love playing with different dynamics of a could be relationship with them.
> 
> That said, if you have any ideas/prompts send em my way at heartfeltword.tumblr.com (I might not get to writing immediately but I will do it!)


End file.
